Juramentos de Lealtad II: El Corazón del Guerrero nunca muere
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: Han pasado 2000 años desde la gran batalla final que el puso fin a la Gran Guerra Civil de Equestria... han pasado 2000 años desde la muerte de Blacksun y cuando una nueva amenaza se ha levantado contra el orden de las cosas, deberá volver, luchar y triunfar, no solo contra este nuevo mal, sino que contra su pasado y un presente que lo llena de ira.
1. En su majestuoso servicio

Juramentos de Lealtad II: El Corazón del Guerrero nunca muere.

Capitulo Primero: En su majestuoso servicio.

Claridad, todo claridad… una extensa y vasta pradera de hierba fresca y suave que apacigua las pasiones e invita a la reflexión. Un cielo azul, puro y sin mancha alguna, un aire fresco y frío que purifica de adentro hacia afuera. En la tranquilidad del paraíso, se levanta una estructura de seis grandes columnas de un blanco purísimo, ellas sostienen una gran cúpula de un blanco igual de puro que sus soportes, y coronando la cúpula se levanta una figura de oro que asemeja la forma de la runa algiz. Dentro de la construcción, simple pero majestuosa, levita la figura de un unicornio, de pelaje negro como la noche, crin lisa de color negro y blanco, y en sus costados la figura de una antigua rueda solar pagana demuestra su talento. Levita en una paz absoluta, concentrado netamente en el hechizo que le permite mantenerse en levitación. Se escuchan unos pasos, Blacksun sonríe un poco y sin acabar con su hechizo, echa unas palabras al aire como conociendo perfectamente a quien se acercaba.

- Pensé que estarías en el Supremo Tribunal.

- En eso estaba, hasta que los dioses me mandaron a buscarte.

- Pues tiene que ser un asunto muy importante como para enviaran a la escogida por sus hijas para buscarme.

- Sólo fue Celestia la que me escogió.

- Pero luego Luna aprobó su decisión, y no hay que olvidar que fue Cadence la que te cuido hasta que tuviste la edad suficiente.

- ¿Y eso me hace ser la escogida de las hijas de los dioses?

- ¿Acaso te parece poco, Twilight?

- Argh… a veces te haces insoportable.

Black se río para sí mismo un poco, abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un color verde acuoso que irradiaba paz espiritual.

- Bueno, bueno… no te enojes Twilight, que te van a salir arrugas.

- Mira… ya casi hablas como Rarity.

- Es normal si he compartido con ustedes seis en el paraíso por más de 2000 años.

- Como vuela el tiempo.

- Y más si eres un espíritu inmortal.

Black deja de conjurar su hechizo y aterriza lentamente en el suelo.

- Bueno… vamos a ver que desean los dioses de mí.

Twilight y Black emprenden el camino hacia un grandioso jardín, con criaturas gloriosas y diversos espíritus que conviven en armonía perfecta. Llegan hasta un claro con una laguna de aguas cristalinas y flores de los más diversos y hermosos colores. En ella, dos figuras de alicornios, pero mucho más gloriosas que las de sus hijas, una que irradia luz y la otra de una oscuridad absoluta, exceptuando sus ojos, de color rojo como fuego ardiente, reposaban tranquilamente. Ambos llegan a su lado, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Madre luz, padre oscuridad… acá he traído al que me han pedido que convoque.

- Has hecho bien tu trabajo, Twilight Sparkle, puedes retírate – responde una voz femenina que emana de la figura luminosa – Blacksun, acércate.

Ambos obedecen, Twilight retirándose y Black acercándose con una profunda reverencia de adoración.

- Madre luz, padre oscuridad… me han convocado y he acudido a su llamado. Comunicadme sus palabras y yo las obedeceré.

Ambas figuras se acercan.

- Blacksun – responde una voz masculina, emanada de la figura oscura – en vida fuiste el mejor soldado que ha servido en las filas leales a nuestra hija Luna.

- Es por eso que te hemos convocado para esta misión, hijo mío.

- Ordenen, y yo obedeceré.

- Serás enviado nuevamente a la tierra, resucitando en tu viejo cuerpo y con todos los recuerdos que tienes en tu memoria hasta ahora.

- Disculpe mi señora, pero… ¿será prudente?... es decir… ¿no cree qué será un poco alarmante para los mortales que alguien que se supone muerto desde hace 2000 años ahora este paseando en las calles de Canterlot así como así?

- Si las circunstancias no fueran tan alarmantes como las que ahora se yerguen sobre la tierra que dirigen nuestras hijas, no te llamaríamos.

- Lo siento… no cuestionaré sus decisiones nunca más.

- Está bien hijo mío… no te preocupes… ahora partirás hacía la tierra y poco a poco te iremos revelando tu misión.

Black sintió una fuerza arrasadora que lo empujaba hacia abajo y de la nada, despertó adentro de un estrecho cajón, rápidamente conjuro un hechizo de teletransportación y salió afuera del ataúd, respirando agitadamente y un poco mareado. Levantó la vista y leyó la placa color plata que identificaba su tumba.

Acá yace el cuerpo sin vida de Blacksun Soldier.

Soldado de la Guardia Nocturna.

Comandante Supremo de los ejércitos de la noche.

Líder del los Escuadrones Especiales de la Guardia Nocturna.

Protector de los débiles, amante de la justicia y de la paz, bravo soldado e incondicional camarada.

- ¿Algo más?... poco más les faltó decir que era guapo.

Black sacude un poco la cabeza y comienza a marcharse del panteón destinado a los héroes de guerra. Donde su tumba ocupaba una posición especial. Black sonrió, sabía quién era responsable de este monumento, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr a abrazarla y besarla como antaño, debía mantener la cabeza fría, pues no estaba de turista ni de fiesta, iba en una misión y debía obedecer las órdenes de los dioses. Canterlot estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes que amenazaban con llover. Black sale del cementerio y comienza a recorrer las calles. No ha cambiado mucho desde que murió hace más de dos mil años. La aristocracia se seguía regodeando en sus lujos mientras el pueblo se sostenía a su vez trabajando.

Pero había algo en el aire, una tensión… como si una bomba de tiempo fuese a estallar frente a él en cualquier momento… malditas predicciones.

De un momento a otro, un gran estallido cubrió una de las calles principales de Canterlot, cientos de papeles volaron mientras Black veía como dos pegasos volaban a toda velocidad huyendo del lugar de la explosión. Black quiso seguirlos, pero decidió quedarse al escuchar alaridos de auxilio. Se acercó a toda velocidad y entró al lugar de la explosión, estaba todo destruido y habían muchos aristócratas muertos, despedazados por la fuerza de la explosión o abrazados por el fuego. Entre el panorama tan desolador, una voz dio una esperanza.

- A-ayuda… p-por favor…

- ¡Sigue hablando, por lo qué más quieras no pares de hablar!

Black siguió la voz hasta un montón de escombros, rápidamente comenzó a sacarlos de encima, revelando a un hermosa unicornio, de pelaje blanco, cabello color crema y ojos azules, que vestía un rico vestido que hacía juego con sus cabellos.

- Gra-gracias a los dioses…

- No se preocupe señorita, yo la sacaré de acá.

Rápidamente Black tomó a la malherida unicornio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del destruido local, cuando pudo vislumbrar la figura de dos guardias diurnos que se acercaban hacia dónde estaba él. Uno de ellos tomó a la unicornio mientras el otro quedó impasible frente a Black.

- Gracias a los dioses que llegaron… creo que deben haber más sobrevivientes, necesitamos más de ustedes para poder…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase cuando el guardia le propinó un poderoso golpe en el hocico para luego tomarlo de los cabellos y levantarlo hasta su altura.

- ¡¿Dónde está tu identificación?!

- ¿D-de qué está hablando? – dijo Black, sin entender el por qué de la agresión.

- Con que sin identificación ¿eh? – respondió el guardia, propinándole otro golpe a Black, pero esta vez en el estómago.

Luego de la agresión, Black es llevado dónde habían otros guardias junto a una carroza carcelera. Abren la puerta y es arrojado violentamente dentro del transporte destinado para los criminales, ¿había hecho algo malo? – Llévense a este idiota, de seguro debe de ser escoria nocturna.

La puerta se cierra y el carruaje comienza a andar, ¿lo habían llamado escoria nocturna?, ¿qué pasó con la Equestria que él había dejado hace tanto?, ¿cuál es la amenaza que se ha levantado en estas tierras ahora? No tiene tiempo para pensar, rápidamente es tomado por dos guardias que estaban adentro de la carroza, lo esposan y ponen grandes grilletes en sus patas, además de un extraño anillo en su cuerno. Luego lo vuelven a empujar y cae en un rincón de la carroza carcelera. Trata de huir con un poco de su magia, pero no puede, el anillo en su cuerno se lo impide y arroja una luz de color roja. Rápidamente uno de los guardias dentro de la carroza se acerca y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre. La carroza se detiene y Black es jalado de los cabellos hacia afuera, donde es escoltado por otros guardias hacia una gran, oscura, sucia y maloliente celda dentro de una extraña cárcel.

- ¡Acá mereces estar, junto a toda la otra basura separatista! – le dice uno de los guardias, empujándolo dentro de la celda. Definitivamente es mejor estar muerto que tener que soportar todo esto. La celda olía a comida podrida y orines, a suciedad, a hambre, a sufrimiento, a lágrimas y a sangre seca. Black escupe un poco de sangre nuevamente mientras se mantiene impasible en el suelo de la celda. Lentamente una figura se acerca hacia donde él estaba, Black se queda ahí, esperando la agresión. Pero en lugar de un golpe, recibe una caricia, y una voz femenina llena sus oídos.

- Pobrecillo… mira cómo te han dejado esos salvajes de la guardia diurna… ven… levántate.

Black obedece y se levanta, frente a él tiene la figura de una hermosa pony terrestre, de pelaje verde acuoso, crin blanca y ojos verdes.

- Ven, te quitaremos esas cadenas.

Black obedece y sigue a la pony a los lugares más profundos de la celda… es mucho más grande de lo que parecía ser en un principio. Poco a poco, su vista se adecúa a la oscuridad… no eran ellos dos los únicos prisioneros en esa jaula, eran muchos, decenas de ponys de todas las razas, encarcelados, con la esperanza dormida o anhelando el beso de la muerte, con la tristeza a flor de piel y las lágrimas de dolor en los ojos.

- Oye Big, ¿puedes con las cadenas de este chico?

Una tercera figura se une a ellos, un gran pegaso de color azul y crin negra, de aspecto rudo y ojos rojos. Toma las cadenas de los grilletes y da una sonrisa burlona.

- Ja… ¿y creen que nos podrán detener con esto?

El gran pegaso toma con los dos cascos una cadena y con un solo movimiento las rompe como si estuviesen hechas de papel. Hace eso con todas las cadenas y Black queda libre de ellas, pero no de los gruesos grilletes en sus patas

- Gracias… pero debo pensar en cómo sacarme esto del cuerno – responde Black, mientras apunta con su pezuña derecha el anillo que le habían puesto los guardias en el cuerno.

- Tranquilo con eso muchacho, todo a su tiempo, por ahora ve y descansa, que hoy mismo nos vamos a ir todos de acá.

Black obedece y busca un rincón donde acomodarse, aún no entendía bien que ocurría, pero de algo él podía estar seguro.

Fuese lo que fuese…

Definitivamente no era bueno…

Y lo mandaron a combatirlo…

Y triunfaría, costase lo que costase…


	2. Libre

Capitulo Segundo: Libre.

Pasó el día y nuevamente cae la noche. Black no había comido nada y el hambre se hacía sentir con fuerza en su estómago, hacía frío y no había como calentarse dentro de la gran, oscura y sucia celda. Black estuvo todo el día en el más absoluto de los silencios, al igual que todos los que estaban ahí encerrados. ¿Cuántos serán?, ¿veinte?, ¿treinta?, ¿cuarenta ponys encerrados?, la verdad eso poco importaba.

- Vaya vida la que me tocó… resucito después de dos mil años y lo primero que hacen es tomarme prisionero, golpearme y encerrarme… preferiría estar muerto – pensaba para sí Black.

- ¡Ha dormir malditas basuras! – grito un guardia desde el exterior de la celda, mientras apagaba una de las antorchas que desde afuera iluminaba la entrada de la celda.

Todo fue silencio hasta que se escuchó una puerta azotarse, pasaron otros minutos hasta que una voz familiar para Black comenzó a escucharse, apenas como un susurro.

- Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

Entonces desde el exterior comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de batalla, gritos de muertes, espadas cortando carne, sangre salpicando paredes y suelo. Entonces un grupo de ponys se acerca a la celda, portando antorchas consigo y unas armaduras de color azul oscuro con detalles en plata y unos cascos que solo dejaban ver sus ojos y sus crines. Uno de ellos (al parecer su líder) se acercó a la puerta de la celda y con unas llaves manchadas con sangre abre la celda.

- ¡¿Green Fresh?!... ¡¿estás acá?!

- Vaya, pensé que no llegarías nunca primor – responde la pony de tierra que había recibido a Black - ¡muy bien todos, vámonos de acá!

Todos los que estaban en la jaula comienzan a salir, Black no lo duda y sale también junto a ellos. Se acerca a Green Fresh y el soldado desconocido para poder hablarles.

- Denme una espada.

- Escucha muchacho, no es hora de dárselas de héroe – le responde el liberador.

- No me interesa, denme una espada que quiero pelear.

- Que terco que eres… bueno ya, denle una espada a este pendejo… a ver si así deja de joder.

Un soldado le entrega una espada a Black, él la observa cuidadosamente.

- Bien, esto me servirá por ahora, es una mierda de espada pero tiene filo.

- ¡¿Cómo que una mierda de espada?! – le recrimina el soldado que abrió la celda, mostrando sus alas… ahora Black por lo menos sabía que era un pegaso.

- Veras… no tiene un peso balanceado, la empuñadura no es firme, su acero es demasiado débil y no ha sido bien refinado, ha sido forjada a la rápida… en fin lo único bueno es su tamaño y su filo, pero la verdad es una mierda de espada.

El pegaso desconocido quería golpear a Black, se notaba en sus ojos.

- Muy bien ustedes dos – dice Green – mejor será que nos marchemos de acá… pero antes.

Green se acerca a Black y con cuidado saca el extraño anillo de su cuerno.

- ¡Bien, vámonos todos de acá!

El grupo de soldados y de prisioneros sale sigilosamente al patio, al parecer no hay ningún enemigo.

- Creo que está limpio, capitán.

- No nos confiemos – responde el pegaso.

- Pero si no hay nadie, es segu-

Una flecha directamente entre sus ojos acalla la vida del soldado, todos rápidamente se ponen en posición de combate mientras que a lo lejos se observa como un grupo de pegasos de la guardia diurna se acerca mientras disparan flechas.

- ¡Todos a cubierto, estamos bajo ataque! – grita el pegaso desconocido.

Todos obedecen y los soldados comienzan a repeler el ataque, Black esquiva algunas flechas y otras las desvía con su espada.

- Ich schütze algiz! – grita Black, directamente al cielo mientras eleva su pata derecha al firmamento.

Luego de eso, un gran escudo rodea a los que están bajo ataque, mientras sobre él se dibuja la runa algiz, símbolo de protección.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste?! – le dice el pegaso a Black.

- ¡Es un hechizo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo!

- ¡Vaya que oportuno que nos ha resultado, las flechas no pueden penetrar este escudo mágico!

- ¡Si pero es difícil de mantener, asique si tienes como sacarnos lo mejor será que lo hagas ahora!

- ¡Bueno, atención todo los unicornios, tomen a cuatro o cinco de sus compañeros y llévenlos a la base con un hechizo de teletransportación, ahora!

Todos los unicornios obedecen y poco a poco los libertados desaparecen en estallidos de magia, al final solo quedaron el pegaso desconocido y Black.

- ¡¿Alguna idea de que hacemos ahora, pegaso?!

- ¡Si, largarnos a acá!

- ¡Bueno, ven acá y tu dime dónde quieres que nos larguemos para dejar de hacer este hechizo!

El pegaso obedece y se acerca a Black.

- Muy bien, llévanos a lo más profundo del bosque everfree.

- Bueno… como quieras.

Black deja de conjurar el hechizo del escudo y rápidamente se teletransporta con el pegaso hacia lo más profundo del bosque everfree, justo a las puertas de un gran asentamiento militar con varios ponys en sus quehaceres: ordenando, limpiando, entrenando, enseñando hechizos o técnicas de batalla, curando a los heridos, cocinando, preparando armas y armaduras, etc.

- Bueno, supongo que no siempre te podré llamar pegaso… ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

El pegaso se quita su casco, dejando ver su crin color blanco, casi plateado, pelaje negro y ojos de color verde. Finalmente sonríe y le extiende una pezuña en señal de amistad a Black.

- Vaya modales los míos, mi nombre es Onyx… Onyx Blackstar, un gusto.

- El gusto es todo mío, señor Blackstar – le responde Black, estrechando su casco con el de Onyx.

- ¿Y tu nombre cuál es?

- Eh… ¿mi nombre?

- Pues claro hombre… ya sabes tú el mío… ahora dime tú el tuyo.

- Bueno… mi nombre es…

- ¡Onyx, la princesa Luna desea verte! – interrumpe un soldado.

- Vaya… creo que después me lo dirás… ya lo sé, ve al comedor y come algo, te veo allá, ¿ok?

- Ok… nos vemos.

Onyx se va volando y deja a Black sólo, el que comienza a buscar el comedor. Pasea por todas las instalaciones y la nostalgia le invade, recordando sus primeros días en los ejércitos de la noche. Fácilmente encuentra el comedor, donde entra y le dan un plato de sopa caliente. Black agradece la comida y se sienta. No puede evitar escuchar ciertos murmullos alrededor de él mientras comía.

- ¿Será él?

- ¿Cómo va a ser él?... está muerto desde hace dos mil años.

- Pero se parecen mucho.

- Concuerda por como lo describen los libros y como lo describía Luna.

- ¿Será cierto que él fundó a los soldados de élite?

- No… los soldados de élite son una evolución del Escuadrón de la Muerte que él lideró…

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- Pues porque estudio.

- Tú y tus libros.

- ¿Pero será él?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Y si vamos a preguntarle?

- ¿Y si es un zombie?

- Los zombies no existen…

- ¿Y si él es el primero de muchos zombies?

Black no le prestó atención a lo que decían sobre él y simplemente se limitó a disfrutar de su comida. Al rato después llega Onyx y se sienta a la mesa.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasó con la princesa Luna?

- Sólo quería un reporte de la misión de rescate.

- Ya veo… oye Onyx

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué está todo así?

- Lo dices como si no hubieses estado acá desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Eh… bueno… si… lo que pasa es que… no nací acá, mis padres se mudaron antes que yo naciera a unas tierras lejanas dónde se habían encontrado grandes yacimientos de diamantes, asique mi familia vio la oportunidad de invertir ahí y se mudaron hacia allá. Recién hoy pise por primera vez Equestria y… pues vaya recibimiento que me han dado.

- Y que lo digas… bueno… será mejor que te cuente todo… hace no mucho tiempo, Equestria era una tierra de paz y prosperidad. Luego de la Gran Guerra Civil de hace dos mil años la paz se había mantenido y vivíamos bajo la sabia dirección de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Pero todo cambio hace cerca de diez años, que fue cuando ocurrió lo impensable. Era una noche de verano cuando el palacio de Canterlot fue atacado por una extraña magia, un grupo de sombras con la forma de grandes cuervos comenzaron a poseer los cuerpos de cuanto pony se encontraba en su camino, quitándoles todo libre uso de razón y transformándolos en esclavos bajo el caprichoso mandato de esas figuras. Gracias a los dioses yo pude evitar la posesión, pero muchos de mis compañeros no lo lograron y tuvimos que pelear unos contra otros. Muchas sombras escaparon de Canterlot al verse superadas en número y gracias a la magia de nuestros camaradas. Pensamos que la amenaza había pasado, pero justo después de esa noche la princesa Celestia comenzó a actuar de una forma muy extraña, ajena a su forma de ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "actuar de forma extraña"?

- Comenzó a contradecirse en muchas cosas, ordenaba una cosa y luego ordenaba algo completamente distinto que anulaba lo primero. Comenzó a ausentarse de reuniones y asuntos diplomáticos importantes, incluso su trato con sus más cercanos había cambiado, volviéndose mucho más dura con ellos.

- Ya lo veo.

- Y hasta no mucho, decidió tomar el poder absoluto del reino, endureció el control y se transformó en una tirana, por eso los guardias te apresaron sin estar con tu identificación.

- Comienzo a entender todo… ¿y nosotros estamos acá por qué…?

- Somos la resistencia, creemos que alguna de las sombras, quizá la más poderosa, tomó el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia y ahora la maneja a su gusto.

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente expulsan ese espíritu de su cuerpo?

- La única forma de deshacernos del espíritu usurpador es asesinando al huésped… y no podemos asesinar a la princesa Celestia, comenzando porque es muy poderosa y siguiendo por el hecho de que es inmortal… bueno, hay un antiguo mito que habla sobre como matar a un alicornio inmortal… pero nadie ha probado su existencia y sigue siendo eso, un mito.

- Ya lo veo, ¿y la princesa Luna lidera la resistencia, verdad?

- Aprendes rápido.

- Te sorprendería todo lo que he aprendido.

- Capitán Blackstar – interrumpe un soldado – la princesa Luna dice que está lista para que le presente al nuevo miembro.

- Excelente, ¿me acompañas?

Black y Onyx dejan sus puestos vacios y comienzan a caminar hacia dónde se encontraba la regente de la noche.

- Te ves nervioso – le dice Onyx a Black.

- Bueno… cualquiera lo estaría si vas a conocer a una princesa, que por si fuese poco, lidera una resistencia contra su hermana, que no es precisamente su hermana sino que es el espíritu maligno que ha poseído el cuerpo y la mente de su hermana.

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes… la cosa es que sí, estoy muy nervioso. Un pony que ni siquiera nació en tierras equestres y que en su primer día ya es prófugo de un régimen autoritario… vaya jornada especial, tendré que contarle esto a mis hermanos y a mis padres cuando vuelva.

- Pues si lo dices así…

Ambos ponys se echan a reír. Finalmente llegan a una gran tienda, ricamente adornada y con dos imponentes guardias custodiando la entrada, engalanada con hilos de plata y suave seda azul. Coronando la entrada, una figura de un ave fénix de color azul que en sus garras sostiene una corona de laureles plateados y en el centro de la corona, la figura de una media luna con un cuerno que se alza desde su interior y en el centro una estrella de color blanco. Los guardias dejan el paso libre a ambos ponys y entran a la tienda, la cual no deja de ser lujosa, pero en lugar de oro y joyas, habían mapas, armaduras, armas, escudos y una mesa central muy grande con el mapa de Equestria sobre su superficie, lleno de flechas y círculos, evidencias de tácticas anteriores, marcando con banderas rojas y azules sus derrotas y sus triunfos. Lo único que resaltaba de todo, era una lujosa cama que hacia juego con las telas que rodeaban la tienda.

- Luna.

- ¿Si, Onyx? – responde al soberana de la noche, mientras ve por un tragaluz sobre su cama el gran astro nocturno.

- Acá esta el unicornio del que te hablé.

La princesa de la noche baja su mirada hacia sus dos visitantes. Su mirada se llena de pánico al ver a Black de pie, ahí, a unos metros suyo, pero sabe controlarlo y trata de mantener la compostura.

- O-Onyx…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedes dejarnos sólo un momento?

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sólo déjanos solos un momento.

- Esta bien… como ordenes…

Onyx sale de la tienda, bastante confundido por la reacción de Luna. La princesa de la noche cierra la puerta de su tienda con ayuda de su magia y un silencio incómodo hace posesión del ambiente. Finalmente Black rompe el silencio.

- Luna, mi…

- ¿Qué haces acá?

Black reacciona extrañado por la reacción de la que, hace dos mil años atrás, fue su amada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si… se supone que estás muerto… o que estabas muerto.

- Pues tus padres me han enviado a la tierra a completar una misión.

- Esto no es bueno… no es nada bueno…

- Luna… me asustas… ¿ocurre algo malo?

- Pues… verás… ¿cómo te lo explico?

- ¿Luna?, ¿está todo bien ahí adentro? – la voz de Onyx interrumpe por un momento la conversación.

Luna suspira y baja los ojos a la tierra.

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, Black… sólo… sólo te pido que… que no vayas a hacer una estupidez…

Luna abre las puertas y deja entrar a Onyx, luego las vuelve a cerrar.

- ¿Onyx?

- ¿Si, Luna?

- Acércate…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que como capitán de los ejércitos nocturnos, debes de explicarle a nuestro nuevo soldado la relación que tenemos.

- ¿Estás segura?, no creo que sea…

- ¿Qué relación?, ¿de qué están hablando?

- Black… yo… yo y Onyx… somos…somos novios desde hace cinco años.

Black se quedó en silencio, devastado, absolutamente destruido desde adentro. Hizo lo posible para no hacer una estupidez, por no tratar de huir, por no llorar, por no destruir todo en ese momento. Onyx también reacciona de forma sorprendida al escuchar el nombre con el que se había referido al unicornio que hace tan poco había conocido.

- Luna… ¿cómo llamaste a este unicornio?

- Black… su nombre es Blacksun…

- ¿El mismo Blacksun del que me hablaste?

- Si…

- ¿El del panteón en el cementerio?

- Si…

- Pero… ¡él debería estar muerto!

- Mis padres lo enviaron a la tierra para cumplir una misión.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente, Black de nuevo corta ese silencio con navaja.

- ¿Qué sabe Onyx sobre mí?

- Todo… absolutamente todo… le responde Luna.

- ¿Se lo contaste tú?

- Si…

Black suspira y baja el rostro.

- Muy bien… está bien… no hay problema… hagamos como que esto nunca ocurrió… no… es mejor… hagamos como que lo nuestro nunca ocurrió, ¿está bien Luna? Yo ahora soy un simple soldado voluntario y me someteré a todas las pruebas que sean necesarias, ¿entendido?

Ambos afirman con la cabeza.

- Excelente… bueno… si eso es todo… me retiro, buscaré una roca o algún lugar para dormir… buenas noches.

- Black, espera, yo…

- ¡He dicho buenas noches maldita sea! – responde Black, sin dirigirle la mirada a la pareja.

Luego de eso Black sale de la tienda, mientras Onyx aún trata de comprender todo lo que ha ocurrido acá y en los ojos de Luna se comienzan a asomar unas lágrimas. Afuera, Black encuentra un lugar a los pies del un árbol, lo suficientemente cómodo como para descansar.

- Vaya que noche de mierda… encarcelado, ahora vuelvo a la milicia y me entero que Luna ya se consiguió a otro… maldita sea la suerte mía.

Finalmente, Black se queda dormido, preparándose mentalmente para las pruebas de mañana. No importaba que hubiera ocurrido, en su mente solo había un objetivo…

Volver a ser el mejor soldado que Equestria haya podido conocer.


	3. Pruebas y Victorias

Capítulo Tercero: Pruebas y Victorias.

Black se levanta, no puede dormir, definitivamente las últimas noticias lo han afectado mucho. Se estira y comienza a caminar por entre los árboles del bosque everfree, hasta llegar a una laguna donde la luz de la luna y el firmamento se reflejaban en sus tranquilas aguas. Se sienta y trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, trata de poner orden al caos desatado en su interior, trata de ser comprensivo, de ser amable, de tragarse ese cáliz que nuevamente refresca su garganta con el sabor más amargo que existe, pero que no puede simplemente rechazar o escupir.

El sonido de alas batiéndose en el viento lo saca de su concentración, un aroma conocido por él llega hasta sus narices, y sin volverle la vista a su visitante, la reconoce inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dice a la princesa Luna, con una voz fría y áspera.

- Black… solo quiero hablar.

- Pues anda… te escucho.

- ¿Es qué acaso vas a estar molesto conmigo mientras dure todo esto?

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

- ¿Vas a seguir sin dirigirme la mirada?

- Si quieres que charlemos en paz, entonces sí.

- Black, por favor – dice Luna, mientras le pone una pezuña sobre su hombro para tratar de hacerlo reflexionar – yo…

- ¡No me toques maldita sea! – dice Black, quitándose la pezuña de Luna de forma casi violenta, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante que irradiaba odio, como la que le dedicaba a sus enemigos - ¡no me toques!, ¡no me veas ni me hables!, ¡¿he sido claro?!

Luna estaba completamente impactada, nunca había conocido esta faceta del que hace tanto tiempo atrás fuera su amante. Black se arregla un poco unos cabellos que le cubrían el rostro, ignorando las tímidas lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de la princesa de la noche.

- Lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes dos no me importa… sea lo que sea, ya está hecho y no se puede remediar. Mañana tendré las pruebas para entrar a la resistencia, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez no lo hago ni por ti ni por Equestria, sino que solo por el mandato de tus padres. Si de mí dependiera, creo que seguiría en el paraíso disfrutando de la paz que tenía antes de volver a pisar esta maldita bola de tierra.

- ¿Es qué acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos?

- ¿Y es que acaso tú ya olvidaste todo lo que hice por ti?

- Nunca te pedí que pelearas por mí…

- Nunca lo hiciste directamente.

- Aún así no creo que sea un argumento lo suficientemente válido.

- ¿Quieres un argumento válido?

Black se levanta sobre sus patas traseras, dejando ver la profunda cicatriz que le había dejado la fría hoja de la espada con que él mismo se había dado muerte, además de las profundas heridas en sus patas.

- ¿Las ves, Luna?

- …

- ¡¿Las ves?!

- …

- ¡Responde maldita sea, ¿las ves?!

- ¡Si, si, las veo!

- ¡¿Y esto te parece poca cosa?!... ¡fui crucificado y luego tuve que suicidarme para protegerte!... ¡¿y tú lo ves como poca cosa?!

Luna aparta la vista de las cicatrices del cuerpo de Black, dejando brotar su tristeza en gruesas lágrimas.

- Sufrí dolores horribles… dejé mi vida a merced del pueblo de los grifos… tomé decisiones muy duras… viaje por toda Equestria y jamás pasó por mi mente el dejar de amarte... pero creo que ya no me necesitas para eso, pues te has conseguido a otro… creo que eso me deja libre – Black le da la espalda a Luna y comienza a marcharse. Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, siente como Luna lo abraza, aun llorando.

- ¡Perdóname, de verdad lo siento, nunca te olvidé, por favor perdóname, no puedo dormir tranquila si mi primer amor me odia!

Black, con la expresión dura de un soldado y sin sentimientos en los ojos, se libera del abrazo de Luna y solamente le dedica unas palabras con una voz fría.

- Usted y yo somos extraños… desde ahora nunca nos conocimos, nunca nos vimos el uno al otro… usted será la princesa y yo seré un soldado voluntario… y solamente nos trataremos así. Con su permiso, su majestad.

Black sigue su camino y deja atrás a Luna, llorando amargamente. Él también sufre por todo esto, pero su decisión ya está tomada y no piensa retractarse. Vuelve al lugar de dónde había partido, se acuesta, pone sus patas sobre su rostro y comienza a llorar, hasta quedarse dormido.

-0-

Se levanta el sol nuevamente y Black despierta, fue una noche horrible para él. Camina hasta el lago de anoche y se zambulle en sus frías aguas para poder reactivar el cuerpo y limpiarse de la tierra y las lágrimas. Sale de las aguas y emprende el camino hacia el comedor para poder comer algo. Toma su bandeja y se dirige a una mesa, donde comienza a comer, siente que alguien se acerca, levanta la vista y sigue comiendo, ignorando completamente a Onyx, que se había sentado frente a él.

- Eh… oye… Black… sobre lo de anoche…

- Ya no hay nada que hablar, capitán Blackstar… todo lo que había que hablarse ha sido hablado y lo que ha ocurrido ya ha ocurrido.

- Vamos… puedes decirme Onyx.

- Lo siento, pero mi deber es respetar la jerarquía… ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

Después de decir esto, Black toma su bandeja, la deja junto al resto de cosas sucias y sale del comedor.

-0-

Black se unió junto a los demás aspirantes a soldados voluntarios, preparándose para su prueba de admisión, donde tendrían que luchar contra algún soldado ya formado, con la dificultad que serían distintas razas. Una a una, las parejas de combatientes se fueron formando, hasta que llegó el turno de Black. Un unicornio gris de crin negra y ojos azules sostenía una pluma y un pergamino dónde escribía las parejas de combatientes.

- ¿Nombre?

- Blacksun.

- ¿Edad?

- Veinticinco años.

- ¿Ciudad natal?

- Ponyville.

- Muy bien… tu pareja de combate será…

- A este déjenmelo a mí.

Una voz interrumpe a los dos unicornios, era Onyx, que se preparaba para luchar junto con Black.

- Como ordene capitán.

- Sígueme, novato.

Black sigue a Onyx hasta un lugar un poco más apartado del resto, con mayor espacio.

- Muy bien Black… vamos a ver si lo que Luna me dijo sobre ti es cierto – dijo Onyx, dándole una espada a Black.

- No necesitare esto – responde Black, arrojando lejos la espada.

- Bueno, es tu decisión, comencemos.

Onyx comienza lentamente a rodear a Black, aumentando de a poco la velocidad con que corría a su alrededor, para luego comenzar a volar a ras de suelo, muy rápidamente. Black sonrió, cerró los ojos y se concentró, podía sentir como la naturaleza le hablaba, como todo a su alrededor le entregaba valiosa información. Onyx volaba hecho un huracán alrededor de Black, el cual seguía concentrado. Entonces súbitamente extiende una pata y Onyx se detiene en el acto, siendo capturado por Black justo por el cuello.

- Buen truco… pero no es suficiente para alguien que nació con el don de escuchar a la naturaleza… ¿o es que nunca has escuchado hablar de la magia pagana?

- Vaya… con razón tu marca se me hacía tan extraña.

Entonces, Onyx toma a Black y comienza a volar con él, tomando cada vez más y más altura.

- Veamos que puedes hacer con esto.

Una vez Onyx alcanzó la altura que quería, comenzó a descender rápidamente sin soltar a Black, él cual se mantenía sin decir palabra alguna por la inmensa velocidad con que iban descendiendo.

- Esto me lo enseño mi padre, se llama "la estrella fugaz".

- Vaya… pues es muy divertido si te gusta la adrenalina, pero yo te mostraré lo que aprendí estudiando y practicando incluso después de muerto.

Black cierra los ojos y comienza a concentrar su magia.

- Oye, ¿qué haces?

Black sonríe con un poco de malicia y vuelve a abrir los ojos, que ahora eran absolutamente negros, con el símbolo de su marca a modo de iris.

- Ahora seré tu dios… öffnen sie sich, solare tür.

Entonces, justo en el trayecto en que caían los dos ponys, un gran portal de color negro, con la forma de una rueda solar se abre y se traga a los dos ponys, sacándolos del mundo por un rato. Todos los que ahí estaban presenciaron esto con terror y comenzaron a contar los minutos… uno… dos… tres…. cuatro… cinco… y entonces, el mismo portal se abre, esta vez mucho más cerca de la tierra y lo único que se puede ver es un bulto que impacta a gran velocidad sobre la tierra, dejando un gran cráter y levantando una grandiosa nube de polvo. Todas las batallas se detienen y se acercan para ver lo que había caído, una vez se disipa el polvo, no pueden creer lo que ven. El capitán Onyx Blackstar había sido derrotado por primera vez desde que utilizaba su técnica especial "la estrella fugaz". Ahora era él el que estaba de espalda al suelo, completamente exhausto, con un hilo de sangre bajando por su hocico. Sobre su pecho, Black tenía puesta su pata, como símbolo de victoria, él también estaba muy exhausto y tenía varios golpes en su rostro, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía por haber triunfado nuevamente en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo era muchísimo mayor.

- Vale… me… me has ganado.

- Fuiste… un digno… contrincante.

- Nunca pensé… que alguien… podría usar mi técnica… en mi contra…

- Siempre… hay una primera vez… para todo.

Black le quita la pata de encima a Onyx y lo ayuda a levantarse, ambos salen del cráter que dejó el impacto, con varios pequeños cortes en sus cuerpos. Rápidamente algunos ponys rodearon a los dos, listos con alforjas de primeros auxilios para poder sanar sus heridas.

- ¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

- Si… estoy bien… un poco golpeado nada más… pero lo más importante… díganle a la princesa que tenemos a un nuevo soldado de élite acá – dijo Onyx, apuntando a Black, que era atendido por unos cortes en su pata derecha.

- Señor… es apenas un novato… ¿está seguro que desea que sea ascendido tan rápidamente?

- Quizás sea un novato entre nosotros… pero en menos de treinta minutos demostró más conocimientos y habilidades de combate que los que muchos han demostrado en mucho tiempo.

- Como ordene, capitán.

- Hey Onyx… ¿estás seguro de esto? – le pregunta Black al pegaso.

- ¿Y por qué no lo habría de estar?

- No lo sé… creo que no es el mejor momento.

- ¿Lo dices por la discusión que tuviste con Luna anoche?

- ¿Nos escuchaste?

- Yo le dije que fuera a hablar contigo.

- Lamento que hayas visto todo eso… es solo que…

- Tranquilo amigo… yo también estaría así en tu lugar… pero lo mejor será que descansemos, hoy en la noche será tu nombramiento como solado de élite.

-0-

La noche cae nuevamente sobre el cielo equestre, en el campamento militar se reúnen todos alrededor de una gran explanada, los oficiales ricamente vestidos con sus uniformes de gala y los soldados con sus uniformes de combate, portando algunos, orgullosos, sus armas y otros los estandartes de sus divisiones. Por en medio de la multitud de soldados se abre paso una gran alfombra de color azul que marca el camino hacia un gran trono hecho de plata, con cojines de terciopelo azul, en donde la princesa de la noche guarda su lugar, siendo escoltada por el capitán Onyx Blackstar.

- ¡Atención! – se escucha la voz del heraldo, a la cual todos se cuadran como manda la tradición castrense - ¡llega ante su majestad, la princesa Luna de Equestria, el soldado Blacksun, para comenzar con la ceremonia de nombramiento como soldado de élite!

Al otro extremo de la alfombra, aparece Black, vestido con una armadura negra y luciendo la insignia de la calavera que hace tanto tiempo no veía sobre su pecho. Un casco del mismo color, pero con un penacho de color rojo, y una espada de empuñadura negra completan su uniforme. Marcha con paso decidido, escoltado por otros dos soldados. Finalmente llega al frente del trono donde se cuadra y levanta su pata derecha en alto.

- ¡Salve, emperatriz de la noche!

Luego del saludo de rigor, un soldado se acerca con la llamada "Bandera de la Sangre", la cual se dice fue la que presenció en primera mano, la primera batalla entre las fuerzas del régimen y los revolucionarios. La bandera es extendida y puesta en frente de Black, el cual la sujeta con su casco izquierdo mientras eleva su casco derecho al cielo, fijando su mirada directamente en los ojos de Luna, y comienza a recitar el juramento.

- ¡Si estamos en una tormenta de nieve, si el sol brilla sobre nosotros, si el calor del día nos quema o si el frio de la noche cae sobre nuestros rostros, aún así estamos felices de corazón, pues con todo eso nuestras tropas rugen al avanzar y junto con ellas, avanza el viento y la tormenta!

Luna atrae con su magia una gran espada, ricamente adornada con plata y con finos detalles que denotan una mano maestra al ser forjada.

- ¡Soldado voluntario Blacksun, por el poder que me han conferido los dioses como su suprema y divina voluntad, yo te nombro desde este momento, soldado de élite y capitán de los ejércitos de la noche!

La concentración de soldados no puede estar más que sorprendidos, incluso Black y Onyx lo estaban, como buscando una explicación uno en el otro.

- Muchas gracias, su majestad, procuraré servirle fielmente.

Una vez la ceremonia acabó, todos se retiran a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña. Atrás quedaron las antorchas, los estandartes y las banderas, pero la polémica seguía viva. Black estaba a un lado del lago de la otra noche, tratando de buscar alguna explicación para que lo hayan nombrado capitán, ¡si es apenas su primera noche en servicio!

- Vaya ascenso, ¿no?

Black se voltea y ve a Onyx aterrizar a unos metros atrás.

- En mi vida pasada también había logrado un ascenso muy rápido… pero… ¡hasta para mi resulta ser ridículamente rápido!

Onyx se acerca y se sienta al lado de Black.

- ¿Sigues molesto?

- La verdad… si.

- Te comprendo.

- Por favor… ¿qué puedes saber tú sobre cómo me siento?

- Nunca dije que supiera cómo te sentías, pero sí que te comprendía.

Black se quedó en silencio, no podía rebatir eso.

- Dime… ¿la amas aún?

- No lo sé… tengo… tengo muchas cosas en que pensar… y creo que olvidarme de ella sería una buena decisión. No quiero volver a enamorarme para tener que volver a morir. Mi segunda estancia en la tierra es sólo pasajera, hasta que pueda resolver el conflicto al que los dioses me mandaron. Creo que ya es tarde y debo irme a dormir, buenas noches Onyx, que descanses.

- ¿Y dónde vas a dormir?

- No lo sé… supongo que a los pies del mismo árbol de ayer.

- Espera, déjame acompañarte y así te guío a tu tienda.

Los dos ponys emprenden el camino al asentamiento militar, después de pasearse entre muchas tiendas, finalmente encuentran la que estaría destinada para Black, que si bien no era un lujo, era mejor que dormir en las rocas.

- Muy bien amigo, esta es tu tienda. Ahora sí, buenas noches… ¿y te puedo recomendar algo?

- Supongo.

- Creo que si vas a estar en la tierra hasta que este conflicto se solucione, lo mejor será que arregles las cosas con Luna… pero te tendré vigilado.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso temes que te la pueda quitar?

- ¿Eso me sonó a un desafío?

- Tal vez…

Black se mete a su tienda, y cierra la puerta, se saca la armadura y el casco, se mete a la cama y rápidamente se queda dormido.


	4. La Verdad os hará Libres

Capítulo Cuarto: La verdad os hará libres (aunque la verdad duela).

Black abre los ojos, flota en medio de un paisaje espacial y aunque a muchos les hubiese aterrado estar flotando de la nada en medio del espacio, Black no se sorprendió, ya conocía este hechizo… y también conocía muy bien a quien lo utilizaba. Camino en medio del espacio como quien camina sobre un sendero en medio del bosque, hasta que llegó a una oscura nebulosa que tenía la forma de un pequeño trono.

- Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que utilices este hechizo para convocarme… no lo utilizabas conmigo desde la guerra.

La nebulosa gira sobre su eje y deja ver a la princesa Luna, sentada tranquilamente en ese pequeño y etéreo trono.

- Creo esta es la forma más discreta para que conversemos.

- Pues… tú dirás… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Luna gira su cabeza y ve directamente a la tierra, luego suspira

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me atrajo de Onyx?

- Ni idea… dime tú… después de todo, ahora eres su pareja.

- Fue su increíble parecido contigo…

Black quedó en silencio, como tratando de digerir lo que le habían dicho.

- ¿En qué se parece Onyx a mi?

- Comencemos por su gran apariencia física… lo único que los diferencia es el color de su cabello, su raza y su marca.

Black comenzó a pensar y encontró verdad en las palabras de Luna, el parecido entre él y el pegaso era más que formidable.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Pues… los dos son valientes, están entregados absolutamente a su causa, son fieles, fuertes, luchadores, soñadores y a veces un poco imprudentes… y lo más importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los dos lograron conquistar mi corazón sólo siendo ustedes mismos.

Black no pudo rebatir sus palabras, la princesa de la noche sólo siguió hablando.

- Cuando… cuando conocí a Onyx… me pareció verte a ti… era… era como si hubieses vuelto de la muerte para estar otra vez conmigo… él me salvó de los remanentes de oscuridad que habían dentro de mí y conmigo salvó a Equestria… así cómo tú lo hiciste… tres veces.

- Si… la crucifixión para impedir la guerra con los grifos, la batalla final a las afueras de Canterlot… y el suicidio para protegerte de la maldad que habitaba en mi.

Luna se giro para ver a Black.

- Black… no tienes idea lo mucho que sufrí cuando me dejaste… fuiste mi primer amor… el primero que me tocó en lo más profundo de mi ser… y aunque sabía que estabas con mis padres y mis amigas en las eternas llanuras… el no tenerte a mi lado… el no poder hablar contigo… el no poder abrazarte o besarte cuando lo necesitaba… me carcomía por dentro… y eso provocó que de nueva cuenta volviese a nacer en mi la oscuridad de la cual se alimentaba Nightmare Moon.

- Y fue Onyx quien te salvó de Nightmare Moon.

- Exacto…

- Ya lo veo…

- Espero que sepas comprenderlo, no te quiero perder…aunque sea como amigo.

- Creo que te comprendo.

Los dos vuelven su vista a la tierra por un momento, en silencio.

- Esta pronto a romper el alba… lo mejor será que volvamos cada uno a nuestros cuerpos.

- Tienes razón.

- Pero antes, quiero pedirte un favor, Luna.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito que me entregues toda la información sobre las extrañas criaturas que poseyeron a la princesa Celestia, sólo si conoces a tu enemigo podrás atacarlo.

- Pero los únicos escritos que hablan sobre estas criaturas están en las bóvedas de la Biblioteca Central de Canterlot… y ese lugar está lleno de guardias.

- Tranquila, tengo un as bajo la manga, tú solo ordena que veinte de tus mejores soldados unicornios vayan conmigo para una pequeña clase.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente ahora, Black?

- Ya lo verás, muy pronto lo verás.

Black despierta de nueva cuenta en su tienda, rápidamente va hasta el lago cerca del campamento y deja que el agua fría despierte cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Luego de eso, se seca y se viste para ir a desayunar. Mientras comía, se acerca Onyx con un pergamino en el hocico.

- Buenos días, Onyx.

- Buenos días Black, Luna me pidió que te entregara esto.

Black toma el pergamino con su magia y lo abre, le da una rápida revisión y sonríe, para luego guardarlo.

- También me dijo que diese la orden de que los mejores veinte soldados unicornios fuesen contigo este día para una pequeña clase.

- Todo resulta tal y cómo lo acordamos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Una larga e increíble historia.

- ¿Me la contarás?

- Algún día con suerte, por ahora ve a buscar tu plato y acompáñame en el desayuno, tengo que contarte un plan que organice junto a Luna anoche.

- Veo que ya se han arreglado las cosas entre ustedes.

- Eso es agua de otro jarrón, mi amigo, por ahora nuestra relación no pasa más allá de la jerarquía.

Onyx va a buscar su bandeja con el desayuno y vuelve a la mesa.

- ¿Y qué plan has armado con Luna? – pregunta Onyx, que se acerca un sándwich de heno frito al hocico.

- Básicamente, les enseñaré unos hechizos a los mejores soldados unicornios durante algunos días, les exprimiré hasta la última gota de magia de sus patéticos cuerpos – le responde Black, mientras acerca una jarra con cidra de manzana sin fermentar.

- ¿Y luego qué? – dice Onyx, con la boca medio llena.

- Saquearemos las bóvedas de la Biblioteca Central de Canterlot.

- ¿Y para qué quieres un montón de libros y pergaminos viejos? – pregunta, tragando lo que tenía en su hocico

- Nunca cuestiones el poder de esos libros y pergaminos viejos, amigo mío, puedes pecar de soberbio ante la sabiduría de nuestras razas.

- Bueno, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta.

- Creo que podemos obtener información valiosa sobre las extrañas criaturas que se supone atacaron a la princesa Celestia y que tomaron posesión de su mente.

- ¿Quieres tratar de combatir directamente con el espíritu, en lugar de tener que asesinar a la princesa?

- Exacto… para todos es dolorosa la muerte… y quiero evitar que Luna sufra por una posible muerte de su hermana mayor.

- Lo ves, aún la amas.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?

- Pues porque si no fuese así, simplemente irías y asesinarías a su hermana para cumplir con tu misión… pero en cambio buscas evitar que sufra… si amas a alguien con todo tu ser, evitarás que sufra a toda costa.

- Quizás, quizás, quizás…

El resto del desayuno siguió tranquilamente para ambos, una vez terminaron salieron del comedor y cada uno se fue a realizar sus labores. Black caminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento de las tropas y ahí encontró a un grupo de 20 unicornios.

- ¡Atención, firmes ya! – grita Black, haciendo que todos los unicornios se cuadren de inmediato ante la figura del capitán de los escuadrones especiales.

- Muy bien… ustedes ya me conocen y yo con el tiempo los iré conociendo… le he solicitado a su etérea majestad que los enviase conmigo pues les daré un rápido pero intenso entrenamiento en ciertos hechizos especiales que luego utilizarán en una misión que con el correr de los días y el mejoramiento de sus habilidades mágicas conocerán en profundidad. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿creen ser dignos de participar en esa misión?

- ¡Señor si señor!

- ¡¿Creen que podrán con esta misión?!

- ¡Señor si señor!

- ¡¿Prometen der hasta la vida por completar esta misión?!

- ¡Señor si señor!

- Entonces, ¡comencemos!

Los veinte unicornios se reunieron alrededor de Black para poder prestar atención a sus palabras.

- Muy bien, ¿conocen el hechizo de teletransportación básico?, ¿cierto?

- Cierto – respondieron los veinte soldados al unísono.

- Muy bien, yo le enseñaré una variante que es un poco más compleja, y que consiste en abrir un portal de teletransportación, sirve para que puedan llevar desde un escuadrón entero hasta grandes armas o un gran botín. Pero primero van a tener que hacer ejercicios de conexión con la naturaleza.

- Disculpe señor, pero, ¿no nos puede simplemente enseñar el hechizo y ya? – pregunto un unicornio de pelaje blanco con algunas pecas, ojos azules, cabello corto de color gris y de marca un rayo ascendente que termina en una estrella de cuatro puntas.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, soldado?

- Mi nombre es Thunder Star, de la octava compañía mixta de la Guardia Nocturna.

- Muy bien señor Star. Si cree estar habilitado para poder aprender el hechizo así como así, acompáñeme.

Thunder acompaño a Black un poco más lejos del grupo de los demás soldados, que se quedaron de pie viendo lo que pudiese pasar.

- Muy bien señor Star, veamos que tan bueno es con la magia.

Black cierra los ojos y se concentra, su cuerno se comienza a iluminar y de su cuerpo comienza a surgir un aura oscura con bordes luminosos. Era obvia la sorpresa en los soldados al ver este tipo de magia por primera vez.

- Dass ihnen die Türen des heiligen Baumes von Yggdrasil geöffnet werden, berücksichtigen Sie diesen treuen Soldaten Ihre Zweige und zu bringen zu Verkehr, bis was ich mich hier sehne.

Por sobre la cabeza de Thunder Star se abre un gran portal, completamente oscuro en su interior. El unicornio observa hacia el interior del oscuro portal cuando, de repente, un montón de agua cae de él y lo baña por completo. El portal se cierra y Black abre otra vez los ojos, acabando con el hechizo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió soldado Star?, ¿no era tan bueno?, ¿por qué no convocó el mismo hechizo que yo si incluso lo dije en voz alta para que lo pudiese escuchar, cuando podría haber guardado silencio y hacer todo muchísimo más rápido?

Thunder Star sólo escupe un poco de agua que había entrado en su hocico, mientras los demás soldados sólo se pueden reír ante la escena. Black los ve y habla.

- No sé de qué tanto se ríen ustedes ahí, lo más probable es que tengan que pasar por lo mismo no una, sino varias veces. Muy bien, soldado Star, ya conoce el hechizo, ahora intente hacerlo usted.

- Si señor.

Thunder Star imita a Black y se concentra, pero no ocurre nada, Thunder Star no se rinde y sigue intentando, cada vez se concentra más y más, pero su cuerno seguía sin notar cambio alguno. Después de cerca de quince minutos en que el unicornio blanco lo intentó, cae exhausto sobre la hierba húmeda.

- No… no puedo hacerlo señor… lo he intentado y no lo logré.

- Naturalmente, soldado.

- ¿Quiere decir que ya sabía que no lo lograría?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Es que acaso es una clase de oráculo o algo así?

- No, nada de eso, el futuro sigue siendo imposible de profetizar, todos aquellos que se creen videntes o adivinos no son más que charlatanes que no saben hacer otra cosa que asustar o dar falsas esperanzas en magia que es imposible de hacer.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es debido a que te negaste a hacer los ejercicios de conexión con la naturaleza.

- No lo comprendo.

- Acérquense todos, que les explicaré de una vez para que podamos comenzar.

Los veinte soldados se acercan a toman asiento en el pasto, cerca de Black.

- Todos, y absolutamente todos acá, tenemos una conexión muy profunda con la naturaleza, ¿conocen el Yggdrasil?

- Si, es el árbol de los universos, el árbol de la vida – responde uno de los soldados.

- Eso es correcto, pero, ¿alguien sabe qué significa?

El silencio reino por unos momentos.

- Cada uno de los reinos del Yggdrasil significan una parte de nosotros mismos, de nuestro espíritu más profundo. Mientras yo les hablo acá estamos en el plano de Midgard, pero también tenemos una parte de nosotros en cada uno de los otros reinos. Solamente que en distintas proporciones. Por ejemplo, alguien agonizando tiene su espíritu más cerca de Helheim que de Midgard, pero si los dioses deciden recibirlo, no pasará a Helheim, sino que irá directamente al Valhala, pero sólo si los dioses lo deciden y ven en él un alma pura y bondadosa. Si ha vivido honestamente, pero ha pecado, pasará a Helheim; y si ha sido un alma maligna, consumida por los pecados y la maldad, su terrible destino final estará ineludiblemente en Niflheim, ¿he sido claro?

Todos afirman lentamente con la cabeza.

- Muy bien… como ya les dije, cada uno de nosotros es un yggdrasil individual… somos un árbol… ¿y qué necesita un árbol para vivir?

- Agua – responde otro de los soldados.

- Eso es correcto, agua… o en nuestro caso, magia. ¿Y cómo obtienen magia, aparte de la que naturalmente podemos producir?

El silencio reinó nuevamente sobre los labios de los jóvenes unicornios.

- De la naturaleza, jóvenes… de la misma naturaleza. Ella entera es un gran y poderoso río de magia pura, por lo que debéis de aprender de llevar vuestras raíces hacia el gran río mágico de la naturaleza. Pero eso tomará tiempo, pues todos ustedes han vivido una vida tan material, tan poco sensible y cercana con la naturaleza que les será difícil y hasta doloroso desarrollar esta conexión. Pero los que lo hayan logrado, verán que valió la pena. Podrán sanar más rápido a otros y a ustedes mismos, podrán pasar días y semanas sin comer ni beber y seguir con tanta energía y vitalidad como la que tiene un pequeño potro y, lo más importante, su abanico de hechizos y habilidades mágicas se desarrollará mucho más. ¿Ustedes conocen a Twilight Sparkle?

- Si, fue la portadora del elemento de la magia.

- La misma, pues bueno, yo la conocí personalmente cuando era apenas un potro, ella me tomó y me formó en la magia. Gracias a ella yo pude desarrollar mi conexión con la naturaleza y gracias a ella obtuve mi marca. Salimos los dos a internarnos en medio del bosque, sin nada que comer o beber. Durante cerca de dos semanas nos alimentamos enteramente de la magia de la naturaleza. Cuando salimos del trance, descubrí que había obtenido mi marca y supe que mi talento estaba íntimamente ligado con la magia pagana.

- Pero señor – interrumpe otro soldado – Twilight Sparkle murió hace muchísimo tiempo, y usted no debe tener más de veinticinco años.

- Es cierto, es muy cierto… pero… ¿y a ti quien te dijo que yo tenía veinticinco años?

- ¿Es acaso mentira?

- Lo es, puesto que yo tengo dos mil veinticinco años.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno… la verdad es que los últimos dos mil años los viví en las eternas llanuras.

- Pero, ¿no se supone que allá van solo los que mueren?

- Exacto.

- Pero eso es imposible… a menos que usted…

- ¿Hubiese muerto?

- Si.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo no morí?, poseo una magia muy poderosa, pero eso no evita la muerte. Yo morí después de la Gran Guerra Civil, tuve que hacer un sacrificio muy grande por alguien a quien amé y sé que hice bien… los dioses me han enviado de regreso a la tierra para poder luchar en esta guerra y hacer retornar la paz a estas tierras, después de eso, volveré a mi fría tumba en el mausoleo de Canterlot.

- Eso… eso… eso quiere decir… que… que usted… que usted es…

- Así es… Blacksun Soldier, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria, general de los Escuadrones de la Muerte y, hoy por hoy, soldado de elite y capitán de los ejércitos de la noche.

Todos los soldados quedaron silentes, en muchos de ellos incluso había incredulidad.

- Y si no me creéis – dice Black, mientras se levanta sobre sus patas traseras – acá están mis cicatrices, ¿supongo escucharon hablar de mi crucifixión en la tierra de los grifos?

Todos afirman con la cabeza, aun con sorpresa en sus rostros.

- Muy bien, ya saben quién soy… es hora de que comiencen a saber lo que yo sé. Comencemos…

-0-

Un unicornio de pelaje verde menta y crin blanca cae exhausto sobre el pasto, a su lado está Black, era el quinto día de los soldados y apenas iban en el comienzo. Durante los últimos cinco días todos los unicornios estuvieron desarrollando su conexión con la naturaleza.

- ¿Estás bien chico?

- Si… estoy exhausto pero… me siento bien… ni siquiera tengo hambre o sed.

- Muy bien… ahora dime… ¿lo escuchas?

- ¿La magia fluyendo en la naturaleza?

- Si.

- Como quien se pone bajo una cascada para escuchar el agua caer sobre las rocas – dice el unicornio verde, sonriendo satisfecho.

- Muy bien hecho, ve y come algo, te lo has ganado.

El joven soldado se levanta y se va al comedor del campamento. Black sonríe satisfecho, él era el último en lograr la plena conexión con la naturaleza. Habían sido cinco días extenuantes para todos, sobre todo la última prueba, que era abrir sus raíces y hacer que encontraran el río de magia, y la única manera de encontrarlo era bajo una profunda meditación que llevara días sin comer, dormir o beber, inmerso en la más profunda de las meditaciones; días en que Black no se alejó ni un centímetro de sus pupilos. El sonido de unas alas saca a Black de su abstracción.

- Y bien capitán, ¿cómo va la formación de los jóvenes unicornios?

Black se da vuelta y ve a Luna, que caminaba hacia dónde estaba.

- Su majestad – dice Black, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

- Te puedes levantar.

- Pues… van muy bien… acabamos con el último alumno en lograr la plena conexión con la naturaleza, lo que es apenas el primer paso. Ya mañana seguiremos con los hechizos importantes.

- Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿les darás esta noche de descanso?

- Si, se lo han ganado… princesa Luna, hay algo que quisiera hablar con usted.

- ¿Y qué asunto sería?

- Me gustaría que estos chicos formasen un escuadrón especial, tienen muchísimo talento y deseo seguir siendo su maestro.

- ¿Un nuevo escuadrón?... debo meditarlo, no es tan fácil como simplemente firmar un papel y crear un batallón nuevo así como así.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo, aun queda por lo fácil una semana más de entrenamiento para estos chicos… muy bien, supongo que yo también voy a descansar un poco, estoy hambriento. Con su permiso, su majestad – dice Black, antes de dar la vuelta y emprender el camino al campamento.

- Un nuevo escuadrón… si… creo que si se podrá hacer – pensaba Luna para sí misma, mientras veía a Black alejarse en camino al comedor.

-0-

- Muy bien soldado Star… hace exactamente doce días usted no pudo hacer este hechizo… veamos que tal sale ahora, ¿está listo?

- Señor, sí señor.

- Muy bien.

El silencio se apodera de nueva cuenta del campo de entrenamiento, ambos unicornios, maestro y aprendiz, estaban en absoluto silencio, totalmente enfocados en su labor. Rápidamente de los dos comienza a emanar energía, abren los ojos y ambos brillan con la intensidad del sol. Black abre el primer portal y deja caer una gran roca, pero Thunder Star logra abrir inmediatamente otro que absorbe el ataque, para abrir otro más que lanza el mismo ataque a Black, pero esta vez ya no era una sola gran roca, sino que cientos de miles de pequeñas rocas, Black rápidamente usa un hechizo de telequinesis y toma el control del ataque, las que vuelve a arrojar a su pupilo para que éste las transforme con un hechizo de metamorfosis en simples pétalos de flores.

- Muy bien… de hecho… excelente, soldado Star… ha aprobado este curso.

- Muchas gracias, maestro.

Los dos unicornios salen de su trance mágico, Thunder Star se reúne con sus otros compañeros que presenciaron la batalla.

- ¡Soldados! – les llama la atención Black – ésta noche han terminado sus preparación… ya están entrenados en éste arte. Sé que a muchos les gustaría realizar los mismos hechizos que yo realicé en la guerra civil… y si bien no podrán hacerlos, por una cuestión de talento, por lo menos no pecarán de soldados ineficientes… y es más, diría que casi con seguridad, sus nombres quedarán escritos en la historia equestre… se pueden retirar.

El grupo de soldados se retira. Fueron doce días de extenuante entrenamiento para todos, dónde aprendieron distintos hechizos que en su vida creyeron posibles. Black ordena unos cuantos papeles y completa algo en un pergamino, cuando llega Onyx.

- Veo que ya terminaste con los chicos, verdad.

- Si… han sido excelentes alumnos y son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

- ¿Y has recibido alguna respuesta de tu petición a Luna?

- Todavía no… espero que la respuesta sea un sí.

- Mírate nada más, estás tan nervioso porque te diga que si que cualquiera juraría que le pediste matrimonio.

- Si tú como no, tan gracioso estás cuando el que debería comenzar a comprar la sortija eres tú… ¿o es que acaso te da miedo el matrimonio, eh Onyx?

Onyx se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de verse casado con Luna, Black sonríe maliciosamente.

- Ya decía yo, al parecer Onyx le teme un poco al compromiso.

- Oye no te pases, ella es una princesa y yo un militar.

- ¿Y?, yo había pensado después de la guerra proponerle matrimonio… incluso, ¿es que acaso ya olvidaste el matrimonio entre el capitán Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence?

- Carajo… se me había olvidado ese caso.

- Tendré más de dos mil años pero mi menoría sigue siendo formidable, amigo mío.

- Hablando de memoria… - acota Onyx, que busca entre sus alforjas un pergamino atado con una cinta azul oscuro y bordes dorados – Luna me pidió que te entregara esto.

Black toma el pergamino con su magia y comienza a leerlo en silencio, lo cierra y sonríe.

- Escuadrón especial de unicornios número 47 de los ejércitos de la noche… me gusta cómo suena el nombre.

- Pues al parecer todos tus planes te han salido viento en popa.

- Así es.

- ¿Y cuándo será la ceremonia de formación?

- Esta medianoche.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Debemos actuar de forma rápida pero sigilosa, debemos ser los mejores en nuestro trabajo.

- Te tomas esto casi como algo personal.

- Es personal – dijo Black, mientras comenzaba a enfilar hacia su tienda. Debía prepararse para la ceremonia de esta noche, y si todo salía como esperaba, lo más seguro que antes de cumplir el mes ya estaría nuevamente en dónde hace dos mil años estaba viviendo.

-0-

Medianoche sobre Equestria, una fogata se levanta en medio de una muchedumbre que lleva estandartes y banderas. Alrededor de la fogata, los veinte soldados junto con su maestro aguardan el arribo de la princesa de la noche, la que llega escoltada por sus guardias personales. Los soldados inclinan sus cabezas en una reverencia que refleja completa sumisión a lo que decida la princesa Luna. Toma su lugar en su trono y con un poco de magia atrae hacia si un pequeño cofre dorado y lo abre lentamente.

- Acercaos, valientes soldados.

Los veintiún unicornios se forman frente a la princesa de la noche, con la expresión serena y los ojos fijos en su rostro.

- Hoy, ustedes representan una esperanza para nuestra patria, hoy ustedes reafirman su compromiso no solo conmigo, sino que con toda Equestria.

Desde dentro del cofre comienzan a salir unas insignias, con una forma bastante simple: una corona de laureles coronada con el símbolo de la resistencia, en su centro un cráneo vacío y un ojo de dragón en su frente, y a los pies de la corona de laureles, dos espadas cruzadas. Las piochas militares flotan con un aura mágica hasta el pecho de cada uno de los unicornios, donde se funden con sus armaduras.

- Desde este momento, y utilizando las potestades que se han delegado sobre mí, declaro que ustedes ahora serán conocidos como el cuadragésimo séptimo escuadrón de unicornios de la Guardia Nocturna; escríbase, publíquese y divúlguese.

Los soldados agradecen el nombramiento con un saludo militar, mientras sus otros camaradas celebran la creación de esta nueva fuerza especial que se ha añadido a sus legiones. Pero lejos de toda la algarabía, una figura extraña con una capucha blanca con bordes rojos y un símbolo de un sol dorado espía a la resistencia. Sonríe y comienza a hablar consigo mismo dentro de su mente.

- Veo que has vuelto… las profecías de nuestros oráculos resultaron ser ciertas… ni modo, tendremos que encargarnos de ti a la mala.

Desde la frente del espía comienza a emitirse un brillo que luego lo recubre por completo y bajo sus pies se abre un portal con la forma del símbolo del Imperio Solar, el cual absorbe lentamente al encapuchado.

- Ya nos encontraremos, Blacksun…y nuestra batalla será tu regreso al imperio de los muertos.


	5. Viejas Amistades

Capitulo Quinto: Viejas amistades.

Volvía a amanecer sobre el asentamiento rebelde, pero mientras muchos soldados recién venían despertando, Black llevaba ya varias horas despierto, calentando los músculos y con algo de meditación lo encontró el sol de amanecida. Después de los ejercicios de la mañana, se dio un baño en el lago y luego fue hasta su tienda para poder ponerse su armadura y partir al comedor a desayunar. Cuando comió, convocó a tres unicornios de su escuadrón.

- ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? – pregunta un unicornio de pelaje negro y crin azul, con marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo y cabello, de ojos azules y una pañoleta verde que nunca se saca y que contrasta mucho con lo negro de su armadura.

- Muy bien… Black Sky, Thunder Star; hoy me van a acompañar a realizar una visita muy especial que, espero, se una en nuestros esfuerzos.

Luego de decir esto, Black conjura un portal que se abre en el aire.

- Muy bien, ¿vamos?

Lentamente los dos unicornios entran, seguidos por su superior; y los tres aparecen a la boca de una gran cueva.

- Bien… ya llegamos.

Black tomo una gran roca con su magia y la impulsó a gran velocidad hacia adentro de la caverna. Luego de unos momentos, se escucharon grandes pasos corriendo, lo que asustó a Black Sky y a Thunder Star, pero Black se mantenía impasible y hasta sonriente. Luego de un rato un gran dragón de color púrpura con escamas verdes salió de la caverna y comenzó a lanzar fuego al aire para asustar a los intrusos, luego clavó su mirada fijamente en Black mientras expulsaba vapor de sus fosas nasales; este solo sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso al dragón en el hocico.

- ¿No te había dicho Twilight que debías siempre lavarte los dientes después de comer, eh Spike?

El dragón pareció reaccionar al nombre.

- ¿Black?, ¿eres tú? – dijo el dragón.

- El que viste y calza, mi hermano.

- ¡Black!

El dragón toma al unicornio entre sus garras y lo abraza de forma amistosa, como cuando vuelves a ver a un amigo que desde hace tiempo no tenias noticias de él. Black respondió al abrazo mientras se reía un poco.

- Es bueno volver a verte, viejo amigo.

- Lo mismo digo, Black, hace dos mil años que no nos veíamos.

- Unos largos dos mil años.

Spike levanta su nariz al cielo y olfatea.

- No vienes solo, ¿verdad?

- No, vengo con dos soldados, ¡hey Black Sky, Thunder Star, vengan acá, él no les va a hacer daño!

Por entre unos arbustos salen, aun con temor, los dos soldados unicornios. Black baja y se acerca a ellos para presentarlos.

- Spike, ellos son Black Sky y Thunder Star, soldados del cuadragésimo séptimo escuadrón de unicornios de la Guardia Nocturna y subordinados míos.

- E-Es un gusto – responde Black Sky.

- L-Lo mismo digo – responde Thunder Star.

- El gusto es mío – responde Spike – todo amigo de Black es amigo mío.

- Bien… cumplidas las formalidades del caso, es hora de hablar de negocios – dice Black.

- Bien, te escucho.

- Bueno, supongo que has visto todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos diez años en Equestria.

Spike baja la cabeza y pone una mirada triste.

- Si… no sé bien que le pasó a la Princesa Celestia… pero desde hace nueve años me tiene viviendo de forma obligada acá, a las faldas de esta montaña estoy rodeado de guardias diurnos que impiden que cualquiera entre o salga.

- ¿Con que Guardias Diurnos, eh?... eso me da una idea para la próxima fase del entrenamiento de mis muchachos – dice Black – pero no he venido a eso, Spike, necesitamos tu ayuda. Debemos entrar a la Biblioteca de Canterlot y necesitamos un distractor, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

- ¿Y por qué quieren entrar a la Biblioteca de Canterlot?

- Necesitamos información confidencial que se guarda en las bóvedas de Canterlot y así ayudar a la Princesa Celestia a que vuelva a ser como era antes.

- Entonces cuenten conmigo.

- Excelente, si ocurre cualquier cosa me comunicaré contigo en persona, ¿está claro?

- Muy claro.

- Bueno, ahora me marcho – Black conjuro el portal y dejó entrar a sus subordinados primero – hasta luego Spike.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué ocurre amigo mío?

- ¿Cómo están Twilight, Rarity y las demás?

- Muy bien… te extrañan mucho y esperan ansiosas volver a verte.

Spike sonrió y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Black sonrió.

- Ten calma, amigo mío… los dioses serán bondadosos contigo y te permitirán volver a ver a tu hermana y a tu amada.

- Eso espero – dice Spike, mientras se enjuga una lagrima.

- Bien, nos veremos después, amigo mío.

Black entra al portal y aparece nuevamente en el asentamiento militar, enfrente de Black Sky y Thunder Star.

- ¿Y para que necesitamos a ese dragón, señor? – pregunta Black Sky.

- Primero que nada, ese dragón tiene nombre y se llama Spike, en segundo lugar, nos servirá muy bien como distracción.

- No entiendo.

- Un gran dragón que lanza fuego… atacar Canterlot… desastre… todos se van a ver al dragón… la biblioteca queda vacía… ¿comprendes?

- Si señor, comprendo muy bien.

- ¿Pero no hay guardias que vigilan que no vaya a ningún lado? – dice Thunder Star.

- Nada de lo que no nos podamos hacer cargo, llamad a vuestros compañeros y decidles que nos veremos a las tres de la madrugada en la puerta del campamento, ¿he sido claro?

- Si señor – responden ambos.

- Bien, pueden irse a descansar

Los dos unicornios se marchan mientras Black planea el último paso del entrenamiento de sus soldados: enseñarles la sed de sangre.

-0-

Se cumple el plazo y todos están dónde se les convocó. Black aparece vestido con una larga capucha de color negro.

- Síganme.

Black comienza a caminar mucho más al interior del bosque Everfree, seguido por sus pupilos. Luego de un rato llegan a un pequeño claro, inundado por la luz de la luna. Black se saca la capucha y ve por un rato en silencio a sus jóvenes subordinados, para luego romper el silencio.

- Jóvenes… han sido formados en un arte que muy pocos conocen y sus habilidades me han sorprendido hasta a mi pues han desarrollado una gran habilidad aun pese a no estar a la del nivel de alguien que por naturaleza maneja la magia pagana; pero su entrenamiento aún no está completo, pues deben aún de completar un último paso para ser verdaderamente buenos soldados. Mi pregunta es, ¿están dispuestos?

Todos afirman con la cabeza.

- Bien… hoy les enseñaré la sed de sangre y ser desalmados con el enemigo.

Black levantó su pata derecha al frente y convocó magia sin emitir palabra alguna, entonces de repente un soldado diurno emerge desde la tierra, traído por un portal. Black lo coge por los cabellos y con magia evita que hable, grite o se pueda mover.

- Él, jóvenes, es nuestro enemigo… no me interesa si alguna vez lo vieron, si fue su vecino o su amigo de la niñez, cuando somos soldados solo vemos amigos y enemigos, ¿he sido claro?

Todos asienten con la cabeza, un poco asustados por como habla Black.

- Dime, pequeño soldadito, ¿tienes familia?

El prisionero responde que si, muy asustado mientras trata de huir o correr.

- ¿Hijos?

Vuelve a afirmar.

- ¿Mujer?, ¿trabajo?, ¿esperanzas?, ¿alegría por la vida?, ¿ganas de seguir viviendo?, ¿un buen empleo?, ¿casa?, ¿mascotas?

A todo, el soldado responde afirmativamente, mientras sudaba muy frio y veía a Black con mucho miedo. Él le sonríe de forma maliciosa y solo susurra unas palabras.

- Lástima…

Después de decir esto, Black saca un cuchillo y lentamente le corta la garganta al soldado diurno, dejando que su sangre corra lentamente por su cuchillo y pata, llenado el suelo, y ahogando el grito de dolor y agonía del prisionero mientras el unicornio disfrutaba con una sonrisa macabra ver como la vida de su prisionero se extinguía y escapaba por su mirada de horror y dolor. Finalmente acabó de deslizar todo el cuchillo y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de su víctima, ante la mirada de horror de sus pupilos mientras el tomaba la sangre de su enemigo con la lengua y la saboreaba lentamente. Luego de eso, dirigió la mirada a sus jóvenes cadetes y les dedico unas palabras.

- Si no pueden hacer eso, mejor lárguense de acá antes de que alguien más los mate.

Se sintieron algunas conversaciones por debajo, pero nadie se atrevió a marcharse.

- Bien… ahora, harán exactamente lo mismo que yo, y nadie se va a mover de acá hasta que todos lo hagan, ¿he sido claro?

Los unicornios afirman asustados.

- Bien, entonces – vuelven a aparecer más soldados diurnos, de igual forma, junto con unos cuchillos que flotan frente a los soldados – háganlo, y háganlo ahora.

Lentamente todos toman los cuchillos y con temor proceden a ejecutar a sus prisioneros.

-0-

El sol del alba recibe a los 20 jóvenes soldados, aun choqueados por lo que tuvieron que hacer, mientras su maestro los seguía, con preocupación en el rostro. Lo que se suponía una actividad rápida demoró mucho tiempo y charlas, y más de alguno pensó en no hacerlo. Pero finalmente todos lograron su objetivo, algunos con más trauma que otros, algunos llorando pues había sido la primera vez que extinguían la vida de otro ser. Black fue hasta su tienda, se sacó la capucha manchada con sangre y la destruyo con un hechizo de fuego que invoco, implorando a los dioses reciban las almas de los muertos. Luego de eso, se acostó para dormir.


	6. El Asalto

Capitulo Sexto: El Asalto.

La nebulosa noche vuelve a mostrar sus galas sobre los cielos equestres, el cielo estaba limpio, sin una sola nube. Era el clima ideal para cualquier estudioso de la astronomía, pero este no era el caso de los soldados que se movilizaban preparándose para el primer gran asalto a la ciudad capital de Equestria. Black ordenaba a sus muchachos y revisaba mapas junto a Onyx y Luna, preparando la estrategia.

- Podríamos aparecer en la sección de historia, luego escabullirnos por la sección de literatura de la época romántica y ahí tratar de obtener acceso a la bóveda – dice Black.

- Creo que no funcionaría… esa sección da justo al sector de recepción, por lo que es probable que los vean – acota Luna.

- Cierto… lo mejor será que traten de inmediato de pasar a alguna de las secciones más adyacentes al pasillo que lleva a la sección de la bóveda.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa sección?

- Según este plano… sería… la sección para adultos.

- Espera, ¿qué? – dijeron a unísono Luna y Black, mientras miraban a Onyx con una cara extraña.

- Oye, no me culpes a mí… culpa al nuevo régimen por mantener entretenido al pueblo con historietas y relato ero-

- Si, si, si… creo que ya todos entendimos, Onyx – dijo Black con una sonrisa nerviosa, callando al pegaso con una de sus pezuñas mientras Luna seguía en shock totalmente sonrojada.

- Bien… c-creo que eso es lo mejor… p-pueden llevarse el mapa s-si es que lo necesitan – dice Luna, mientras salía un poco del shock.

- Muchas gracias, su majestad… ¡ah!, pero antes… me gustaría que volviera a ver a alguien.

Luego de decir esto, Black cerró los ojos y su cuerno se iluminó. Después de unos segundos dejó de hacer el hechizo para que pasados unos minutos en silencio, un gran temblor sacudiera la tierra y todos vieran como un gran dragón llegaba al campamento. Mientras todos los soldados lo apuntaban, Black se abrió camino entre ellos y fue hasta donde estaba el dragón.

- Vaya si que llegas rápido, Spike.

- Espero no haber sido demasiado imprudente, pero no sabes lo bien que se siente volver a salir de esa cueva después de tanto tiempo – dijo el dragón, estirando sus alas como si hubiese estado durmiendo.

- Me imagino… princesa Luna, capitán Onyx… él es nuestro mejor aliado en estos momentos, supongo que usted lo recordará, su majestad.

- Claro, que lo recuerdo… sir Spike – dice la soberana de la noche, mientras le sonríe al gran dragón.

- Su majestad – dice Spike, con una reverencia – es bueno volver a verla después de tanto.

- Lo mismo digo, Spike – dice Luna, mientras va dónde el gran dragón para abrasarlo. Onyx y Black sonríen con la escena de dos amistades que se vuelven a encontrar.

- Bien, se acabaron las cursilerías, es hora de entrar en acción, ¿estás listo Spike?

- Siempre lo estoy, amigo mío.

- Perfecto, déjame llamar a mis muchachos – dice Black – cabo, llame a todos los miembros de mi escuadrón, de inmediato.

- ¡Si, capitán!

A los quince minutos, estuvieron todos los miembros del escuadrón formados y con sus uniformes, listos para el ataque. Black les pasó revista rápidamente acompañado por Onyx, Spike y Luna. Luego de eso se paro frente a ellos y comenzó a hablar.

- Muy bien jóvenes… ha llegado el día por el cual tanto hemos esperado, hoy asaltaremos las bóvedas de la Biblioteca de Canterlot en busca de información para poder poner fin a esta maldita guerra y reunificar a nuestra nación bajo una sola bandera… no les garantizo que vaya a ser un paseo en bote ni por un sendero en el bosque, va a ser una maldita batalla del demonio y deben estar listos para asesinar o para ser asesinados… de preferencia siempre usen la primera opción, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si, capitán!

- Perfecto… Spike, tú tarea es sencilla, debes llegar volando y causar el mayor caos y anarquía posible en Canterlot, destruye edificios, escupe fuego, no tengas piedad alguna, quiero que sea un maldito dragón salvaje… además, si haces bien tu trabajo, siempre puedes aumentar con más joyas y oro tu montón, ¿entendido?

- Más que claro, Black.

- Perfecto… Black Sky y Flame Dwelling, ustedes me van a acompañar cuando entremos a las bóvedas, ¿está bien?

- Si, capitán – respondieron los dos unicornios.

- Perfecto, ahora todos acérquense.

A su orden, todos los miembros del escuadrón rodearon a Black mientras él extendía un mapa del piso de la biblioteca donde estaba la bóveda.

- Bien, el grupo número uno lo formaremos Black Sky, Flame Dwelling y yo y nos encargaremos de entrar a la bóveda, buscar los libros y pergaminos que necesitemos y traerlos hasta acá. El grupo número dos serán el resto de ustedes y se pondrán en los puntos marcados por este mapa y estarán bajo las órdenes de Thunder Star. Apareceremos en la sección para adultos de la biblioteca y nos moveremos rápidamente hasta las bóvedas, luego de eliminar a todo soldado diurno o capturar a todo sospechoso nos largamos del lugar, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si, capitán! – respondieron todos.

- Perfecto, ¡nos vamos!

Luego de decir eso, todos los unicornios comenzaron a conjurar un hechizo de teletransportación hasta el lugar donde se les ordenó, mientras Spike comenzaba a emprender el vuelo en dirección a Canterlot con la sola idea de destruirlo todo. Luego de que los soldados se despidieran de Onyx y Luna con el respectivo saludo militar de rigor, desaparecieron en una explosión de magia.

- Mucha suerte, mis soldados – dijo Luna en voz alta - y Black… cuídate mucho y cuida a tus soldados – termino, diciendo esto casi susurrando.

-0-

Es plena madrugada sobre Canterlot, todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente mientras algunas tropas vigilaban las calles en busca de cualquier sospechoso de ser un rebelde. Todo se mantenía en absoluta paz y serenidad y el silencio y soledad de las calles solo se rompía de vez en cuando dejando ver la figura de algún soldado vigilando la calle. Uno de ellos, con su clásica armadura dorada, estaba vigilando una esquina bastante aburrido, dejando escapar de vez en cuando un bostezo. Pero entonces pudo sentir como algo se acercaba, pero fue demasiado lento y antes de que pudiera gritar, un mar de fuego lo había carbonizado por completo mientras un gran dragón comenzaba a dejar caer su apocalipsis sobre las cabezas de los habitante de Canterlot que a esa hora dormían, destruyendo una gran cantidad de edificios, asesinando a varios guardias ya sea quemándolos vivos o aplastándolos. Eso naturalmente movilizo todos los refuerzos posibles para contener el ataque del dragón… justo como estaba previsto.

Mientras, en la biblioteca, los rebeldes infiltrados veían como el último de los guardias que vigilaban el lugar se retiraba para ir a tratar de controlar el caos creado a propósito por las tropas de la noche.

- Excelente, bien chicos, avancemos – dijo Black, mientras encabezaba a sus soldados por los pasillos hasta las puertas de la bóveda de la biblioteca de Canterlot, pero ahí aún habían dos soldados más. Black sonrió y miro a uno de sus soldados – Flame Dwelling…

- ¿Si señor?

- Ya sabes que hacer, haz tu trabajo.

- A la orden señor.

Flame Dwelling se concentró un poco cerrando sus ojos, para luego develar unos ojos color verde con un iris color rojo y un aura oscura que emanaba de ellos. Vio a los soldados como un animal salvaje ve a su presa, se relamió un poco los labios y luego susurro algo apenas audible.

- Sangre fresca…

Luego de eso, los dos guardias comenzaron a quejarse de dolor de cabeza, poco a poco comenzó a salir sangre se sus narices, orejas y ojos, el dolor fue incrementando de a poco y junto a él incremento la hemorragia. A los pocos segundos el dolor para ambos guardias era tan insoportable que gritaban de dolor mientras se retorcían en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con los cascos y arrancándose los cabellos. Hasta que de un momento a otro la cabeza de ambos guardias explotó en cientos de pedazos, llenando las puertas y las paredes de su sangre y restos de sus cerebros. Los soldados se acercaron a la tétrica escena y sonrieron, Flame Dwelling dejo de conjurar el hechizo que torturó a sus enemigos hasta la muerte y se unió a sus camaradas. Black se acercó a la puerta pateando los cadáveres, observo por un momento la gran puerta de hierro cerrada con llave y que tenía en su superficie un sobrerelieve de Celestia mirando al visitante con ojos amenazadores. Black observó a los ojos por un momento el sobrerelieve para luego escupirle a la cara.

- Tú no eres Celestia – dice, para luego conjurar un hechizo y abrir las puertas.

Todos sus soldados entraron a la gran bóveda de Canterlot, era un espacio gigantesco, lleno de repisas repletas de libros y pergaminos antiguos, también habían ahí muchas obras de arte como pinturas y esculturas de los más celebres artistas.

- Muy bien soldados – dijo Black, cerrando de nuevo la puerta – que comience la búsqueda, el que primero encuentre algo le invito un trago.

- ¡Si señor!

Todos los soldados rebeldes se dispersaron a lo largo de la sala, comenzando frenéticamente la búsqueda de una posible "cura" o "exorcismo" para sacar aquel espíritu maligno de la regente solar. Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer libros y pergaminos con información sobre esas extrañas criaturas.

Pasadas algunas horas, en el centro de la gran bóveda estaban todos los libros, pergaminos e ilustraciones que hablaban sobre aquellas criaturas oscuras.

- Bueno señores, creo que hemos terminado – dijo Black – soldado Sky, ya sabe que hechizo hacer.

- Si señor – dijo Black Sky.

El soldado conjuro un hechizo y se abrió un portal de color verde, lentamente todos los soldados tomaron lo que habían encontrado y comenzaron a entrar en el portal. Una vez entraron todos los soldados cargando sus pergaminos, era el turno de Black, pero entonces, un disparo de magia lo golpeó, haciendo que volara por los aires y se estrellase contra una gran repisa llena de libros.

- Argh… ¿qué mierda pasó? – dijo Black, mientras se levantaba.

- Por fin… es hora de nuestra batalla – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- ¡Soldado Sky, váyase de acá! – le dijo a Black Sky.

- Pero… señor…

- ¡Es una orden maldita sea!

Black Sky obedeció y salto al portal, cerrándolo tras de él. Black volteo la vista hacia la puerta mientras una figura se acercaba hacia él lentamente. Vestía una armadura dorada con una capa blanca con el símbolo del imperio solar en él, venia encapuchado por lo que no podía ver su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Black, preparando un disparo de magia en su cuerno.

La figura lentamente se saca su capucha color blanca y deja ver a un unicornio morado con ojos negros y melena blanca.

- Disculpe mis modales… comandante Black… mi nombre es Bloody Chees, y soy general de brigada de la guardia diurna – dijo, para después sacara un espada y prepararse para el combate – y esta noche, seré el solado que mató al gran Blacksun.

- No lo creo, escoria solar – dijo Black, sonriendo.

Bloody Chees cargó contra Black, a lo que él respondió esquivando el ataque para luego sacar su espada.

- ¿Qué no sabes que es deshonroso atacar con una espada a alguien que no la tiene?

Bloody Chees volvió a atacar con su arma, obligando a Black a bloquear o esquivar los golpes.

- Vaya, eres muy bueno chico.

- El mejor de la guardia diurna.

- Lástima que te enfrentas con el mejor soldado de la historia de Equestria – dijo Black, con un poco de orgullo en la voz.

- Eso lo veremos.

La batalla se siguió desarrollando, ahora ambos mezclaban feroces ataques con sus espadas con varios hechizos. Luego de un rato la bóveda de la biblioteca era el escenario de una batalla campal entre dos unicornios, mientras afuera el caos provocado por Spike seguía e incrementaba con vez.

Después de varios minutos, Bloody Chees logró quitarle su espada a Black y lo dejó contra una pared.

- Ya te tengo, ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

- Le falta mucho por aprender, general – le respondió Black, para luego hundirse en la muralla muy rápido, antes de que Bloody Chees pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡¿Dónde te fuiste, cobarde?! – gritó furioso el soldado diurno, mientras veía a todas partes.

- Solo justo detrás de ti.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, siente como una pata le toma por el cuello y lo jala contra la pared mientras otro le quita la espada y la lanza lejos. Al abrir los ojos otra vez ve a Black que lo tiene tomado por el cuello mientras en su otro casco sostiene una daga.

- Fue una interesante pelea, hace mucho que no tenía una batalla así…

- ¿Por qué no me matas ahora?

- No sería divertido la verdad, además, este solo ha sido nuestro primer asalto.

Después de decir eso, Black clava la daga en la pata de Bloody Chees, haciendo que este grite de dolor y vea como su pata queda clavada por la daga en la muralla.

- Nos volveremos a ver, general… hasta luego – dijo Black, mientras lentamente se desvanecía en el aire.


End file.
